Water Drops
by VenustusLovesJames
Summary: When the 16 year old Draco Malfoy finishes a basketball game with his team, he leaves behind him an impressed stranger who admires the view. What about the new guy who has been watching the blond ever since the game started this evening and followed him in the showers? A fun story that Draco and Harry decided to play. Drarry, Muggle community role-play/ sixth year at Hogwarts. PWP


_**Summary: When the 16 year old Draco Malfoy finishes a basketball game with his team, he leaves behind him an impressed stranger who admires the view. What about the new guy who has been watching the blond ever since the game started this evening and followed him in the showers? A fun story that Draco and Harry decided to role-play. Drarry, Muggle community role-play/ sixth year at Hogwarts fun, Smut without Plot/Porn Without Plot/ PWP.**_

_**A/N: So, I've been quite busy, I'm sorry for not updating Taken By Flames, again I cannot write chapters for it, but I must do that soonish. Anywho, I got inspired to write this because I recently unlocked the achievement of a boyfriend :'3 And yeah, he had a basketball game today, so I was thinking how dirty and sweaty he'll be when he gets home... So naturaly, he would take a shower. Now, he's not nearly as snobbish as Draco, but he's tall, pale, blue eyed and dirty-blond haired. :'D So, you get why I wrote this.**_

Have fun reading!

All reviews are much appreciated :D 

_**~Venustus**_

* * *

_**~ Water drops ~**_

* * *

Draco threw the last shot, passing it to one of his teammates and moving quickly. The ball passed back to him and he jumped, scoring another point for their team. The coach whistled and the crowd began cheering. The game was over, and they'd won.

Draco began laughing happily and hugged with all his teammates, congratulating them for the great game. He smiled and went to the coach who congratulated him as well and sent him off to take a break and relax and go shower.

There had been one person watching Draco throughout the whole game, which made the blond nervous. A handsome male, with dark unruly hair and emerald green eyes had been staring at him pretty much since he seated himself in the fifth row, close to the change rooms, on the left of the field. Draco couldn't help but wonder why the raven haired boy had chosen to be looking only at him, and not everyone else.

Shrugging it off, Draco hit the showers quickly. He grabbed his bag and let it near his locker, grabbing his towel and taking off his shirt. His abs weary covered in sweat from the rough game, feeling extremely dirty and sticky, along with the rest of Draco's skin. He shuddered at the image of himself and took off his pants as well, and then his boxers, heading into the shower.

Green eyes kept watching him without him being aware of it.

The water started and the boy let out a delighted sigh as he got in the shower, closing his eyes and relaxing under the water. There were no doors to prevent Draco from being exposed to other males who walked in there. But he didn't mind it at all. He stretched on purpose, flexing his abs and muscles, his white toned body giving out a glow as the water ran on him.

Draco could be described as the perfect boy. He was blond, blue eyed, team captain of the basketball team along with the best student in his year. His body was lean, thin, pale and well worked out. His hair gave out a brilliant glow as the water ran through them, getting them soaked up. His eyes kept fluttering open and closed as he turned all around in the shower, enjoying the water and massaging his own shoulders gently to get the most of the tension off.

As the water ran down the blond's sly body, the dark haired kept watching through the doorway, not making himself present yet. He was simply admiring how Draco's body moved as he began soaping himself, making out all of the details of his body. He loved it.

Draco began feeling someone's presence and turned around, coming face to face with the green eyes that had been watching him.

"Why are you stalking me, and why are you getting your clothes wet by coming in here?" Draco questioned the boy.

"You're gorgeous."

"I barely know you, and this is getting creepy." Draco muttered and looked away, trying to cover himself.

"I don't mind you not knowing me. I wanted to join the team, and what better than to get closer to the captain." The green eyed boy smiled.

Draco smirked. He forgot to mention he was team captain. Which meant the whole game was on his shoulders and it was great seeing his team win. "Well then, you're very welcome to join our team as soon as you give me back my personal space and leave this bathroom."

"I thought that I could try and… show you my talent." The boy smiled.

"Go on then." Draco said with a grin.

Harry began taking off his clothes, moving closer and smiling as he pressed a deep kiss on the blond's lips.

At first Draco was shocked. He had no idea how to react to that and remained frozen for a few minutes before his body gave out and he heatedly started responding by tangling his hand in the messy hair and bringing the still half dressed boy under the water with him.

They began kissing fervently, bodies pressing against each other. Their chests gleamed under the water drops that ran on both of them and the other boy soon took off his pants and underwear too. "Name's Harry." He smirked and went back to kissing the blond and pressing closer to him.

"Drake." The blond replied in a hitched breath during a break for air.

"Nice name." Harry whispered on Draco's lips and kissed him harder, pushing him hastily against the tile wall and attacking his neck.

"Mm, nice way of knowing your captain…" Draco breathed and leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes.

Harry hummed against his neck and began marking the blond, sucking gently and pressing closer on the blond, turning the water off finally.

Draco began shivering but didn't mind it as he felt himself being warmed up by the beautifully tanned body of the male pressing against him. "Get on with it already…" he whined.

"Patience, blondie." Harry grinned.

Draco let out a frustrated groan which soon turned into a high pitched gasp and then fell into a moan as Harry sucked on his pulse spot and gave a squeeze on his groin without warning.

"Fuck…" Draco breathed.

"That's exactly what I'll do to you, captain." Harry whispered and went back to kissing Draco fiercely, fondling with his growing erection and pressing himself closer as well, beginning to rub against Draco's body.

Draco responded with an appreciative moan and rubbed against him in return, letting out a low moan and backing away when the need of air was painful. "Show me your other talents, on the lower areas… next to the balls…" he whispered lustfully.

Harry felt himself growing even harder, if that was even possible, after all the dirty talk, and dropped to his knees, taking hold of the blond's erection.

"Is that good, captain…?" he asked, giving an experimental suck on the head before proceeding to grab hold of the base, licking a stripe upwards to the tip.

"Merlin, yes…" the blond moaned, keeping himself from bucking his hips too early.

Harry smirked and closed his eyes, giving a gentle stroke before lapping at the tip like it was a lollipop, giving it gentle kisses. He then moved closer and let his breath ghost over the wet skin, giving small sucks on the sides of the skin of his cock.

Draco had fallen into a writhing mess and was beginning to pant and moan as he closed his eyes and let his head hit against the wall.

Harry looked up with wide eyes and smirked at the sight, lapping his tongue on the underside of the boy's cock and sliding it in his mouth, letting it rest there and closing his eyes.

"Fucking hell, Harry… Just suck… please." the blond boy breathed, his hands clutching against the tiles on the wall and incredible noises leaving his mouth.

Harry kept his eyes closed and gave the smallest of sucks, teasing Draco all the way through it. "Like this...?" he mumbled.

"J-Just suck… please, Harry…" Draco gasped and moaned more than ever at the lack of attention, needing to buck really hard but holding himself back.

Harry smirked around the long length of his and began sucking, taking him as deep in his mouth as he could, giving long and hard sucks. What he couldn't cover with his mouth he made sure was touched with his hand, as he kept stroking the base of Draco's cock fondly with his thumb and index finger, adding the right pressure.

"H-Haaaah…. Harry…." Draco whined, finally letting his hips buck at the front.

Harry held back his gag reflex and relaxed his throat, letting Draco move in his mouth. He pulled back before going back in and sucking harder than ever, starting to build up a fast speed for him.

Soon enough Draco was almost falling to his knees, his orgasm coiling at the pit of his stomach, ready to burst in any minute.

Harry stopped sucking him and pressed his thumb to Draco's tip, earning a loud groan and lots of whining. "I want to be fucking you when you come…" he whispered lustfully and kissed him deeply.

Draco could taste himself in Harry's mouth and began exploring it as he searched near him for a condom. Luckily, Harry pulled out one and slid it quickly over himself, making sure it was okay before he turned Draco over, and began opening him with his fingers.

As soon as Draco was opened up and moaning against the wall, Harry took it a step forward and slowly entered him. He moaned and lost himself for a moment as he went right in the tight intoxicating heat of his mate and kept himself from coming too early. He took heavy breaths and pushed forward once more, going fully inside Draco.

"Y-You know you can move…" Draco whispered when after a while Harry had stilled all his movements and was breathing heavily.

Harry nodded shakily and pulled out almost fully before slamming back in, causing Draco to moan loudly.

"Damn it, I love you…" he whispered on the blond's neck, and Draco could swear he felt the hairs on the back of his neck going up as he got goose bumps.

Draco wanted to respond to that but his moans interrupted his thoughts as Harry began thrusting in him slowly, hitting his prostate with every chance. He kept moaning and begging for more until Harry was going so fast Draco swore he was audible until the other end of the field. "Oh Harry!" he gasped when his prostate was hit so hard that it sent him falling over the edge and coming all over the shower wall violently in shudders and shaking.

Harry kept him close as the tightening of Draco's body sent him over the edge too, crying out Draco's name and almost falling as his knees gave out, his body shaking in the afterglow of their amazing orgasms.

"Wicked…" Harry breathed and slowly slid down to the floor, keeping Draco on his lap.

"I love you too…" Draco admitted quietly.

Harry smiled happily. "I loved your idea… Guess the Room of Requirement was the best place to do this then." He whispered and closed his eyes, resting on Draco's back happily.

"That was hot as hell…" Draco breathed out and leaned back on Harry.

"We should better enchant the Room back to its original use." Harry chuckled and cast a spell to end all the charms they'd cast and wished for in the room, ending up in a small shower just the two of them, toppled on each other and panting, as the rest of the room turned into their small room with a bed and a fireplace.

"I always have the best ideas, hmm…? I mean, roleplaying Muggles who play basketball." Draco sniggered and slowly got up, making Harry pull out of him as he got to his feet, turning the water on and pulling Harry up as well.

Harry chuckled and kissed him deeply. "You always do." He smiled. He slid off the condom from his length and threw it at the bin, sighing contently as the water washed them off.

They soon got out and went to lie on their bed, relaxing together in warm, fluffy towels that the room provided them with.

"I mean it, Harry." Draco mumbled after a lot of silence, followed by Harry combing Draco's hair with his fingers as they lay together.

"Hmm..?"

"I truly love you." Draco smiled.

Harry returned the smile and for a long moment he stared into Draco's eyes, seeing all the love and lust hiding there. "I love you too, and I'm so glad you're not just repeating it anymore." He whispered and nuzzled against him.

Sweet sleep found the couple a few minutes later. Everything was going to be okay; as long as they had each other.

* * *

**The End! **

**Leave a Review if you liked this fluffy/smutty one-shot, and tell me if you loved bottom!Draco confessing to Harry his love :3 **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Venustus**


End file.
